


It's Not What It Looks Like...

by craigtrash



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigtrash/pseuds/craigtrash
Summary: A short ficlet from a tumblr meme: "send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble"30- "It's not what it looks like"Originally posted to my tumblr craigtrash





	It's Not What It Looks Like...

It had been long after the craze over Tweek and Craig’s “relationship” ended and even longer since that “relationship” actually became real, The two boys enjoyed not having people stare at them every second they were near each other and criticizing and making comments on their relationship. Even though this kind of behavior actually pushed them together and made them realize their own feelings for each other, it was nice to be able to stand next to Tweek’s locker and talk before homeroom without an audience gawking at them. It also meant that no one noticed when their relationship changed rather drastically.

It wasn’t something they expected. It sort of snuck up on them from behind them when they weren’t looking. It scared them at first but after some serious heart searching, it became the best thing that had happened to their relationship. It, of course, being Kenny McCormick. Craig and Tweek had always been happy with each other. They clicked with each other and had a strong bond that made them last as a couple for almost eight years. Apart from a few fights here and there, they never felt like they were missing anything in their relationship. Until Kenny rocked their entire world.

The two boys had grown closer with Kenny over the years as their two friend groups intermingled more. Kenny was funny. He had a crude sense of humor and had a sunny outlook despite the things he has gone through in his life. He would constantly flirt with Tweek to make him blush and leave wet kisses against Craig’s cheek to rile him up. It was all fun and games until it wasn’t.

They had been spending more and more alone time with Kenny away from the rest of their friends. Kenny would join them by Tweek’s locker before homeroom, he would go to all of Craig’s football games with Tweek and go to every showing of the play Tweek was in with Craig. They became a unit, one not functioning without the other two. They didn’t notice the change until Tweek and Craig were alone together. They enjoyed each other’s company, laughed in between kisses on Craig’s bed, and fell asleep wrapped in each other’s embrace. Even though they were exactly as they always were, both boys had lingering thoughts about another boy. Craig and Tweek loved each other. Their strong bond that they’ve always had wasn’t broken or severed. However, they both had a tug in their heart for another.

For weeks, they both ignored it. They absolutely adored each other and had no intention of leaving each other, but as they continued to hang out with Kenny the harder it was to ignore. Kenny had left Tweek’s house to go pick up Karen from her ballet class and Craig could sense that there was something off with Tweek. He placed his hand on Tweek’s shoulder causing the boy to jump in surprise before relaxing to Craig’s touch. The blond smiled at Craig, but Craig could tell he wasn’t saying something. “Tweek?” Craig started, making sure his voice was as gentle and non-judgmental as he could. “I feel like something’s been off with you for a while now. Do you want to talk about it?”

Tweek bit down on his lower lip and looked into Craig’s eyes. “I could say the same for you,” he said. “You’ve seemed a bit off, too.”

Craig nodded his head and ran his hand through the baby hair on Tweek’s neck. “I guess you’re right,” he admitted. “I’ve had something on my mind that scares me to admit to you because I love you so much and nothing has changed with how I feel but…”

“But?” Tweek said softly.

Craig sighed. “I’ve been thinking about Kenny a lot,” he said. “I feel like my feelings for him have changed recently. When I look at him I get the same warm feeling inside me that I do when I look at you. You know I love you, so much and I would never do anything to compromise our relationshi—”

Tweek silenced Craig with a kiss that the raven haired boy melted into. When they pulled away, Craig was entirely confused. Tweek had a big grin on his face and he looked like he was bursting with joy instead of just hearing that his long time boyfriend had just admitted he was having feelings for another boy. “Thank god,” Tweek said. “I was freaking out about how I was going to tell you that I was having the same thoughts.”

They both laughed and held each other as they felt their consciouses get wiped clean. They kissed each other and smiled before asking themselves “Now what?”

They had to be tactful when it came to Kenny. They couldn’t just ask him out right; they had to speak his language. Token was having a huge Halloween party and that’s when Tweek and Craig decided it would go down. Kenny, being the social butterfly that he is, floated from group to group which made it easy for Tweek and Craig to go off together to find an empty room. They got comfortable in a spare bedroom before Craig took out his phone and texted Kenny to come find them, using the bait of Tweek being sick. It only took five minutes before Kenny came into the room with a concerned look on his face. “Tweek, are you okay?”

Tweek looked over at Craig to make sure he was still ready to make this huge leap, and the boy smiled back at him. They both approached the confused Kenny and Tweek grabbed his hand as Craig put his hand on Kenny’s waist. “What’re you guys—”

Kenny’s eyes grew wide as Tweek cut him off with a kiss. He looked over and saw Craig smiling at him and nodding his head to him. Tweek was giggling against his lips and even though he was incredibly confused, Kenny found himself kissing back. After a moment, Tweek pulled away but Kenny’s lips almost instantly found themselves against Craig’s. When Craig pulled away, Kenny was left bewildered. He licked his lips and looked back and forth between each boy. “N-not that I’m complaining, boys, but what the fuck just happened?”

Both Tweek and Craig laughed against Kenny’s shoulder before stepping back to look at him. “We kind of came to a big realization about our relationship recently,” Craig started. “And it has to do with you.”

Kenny’s eyebrows drew together as he stared at them both. “Are you guys…asking for a threesome?”

Tweek laughed into the back of his hand and shook his head. “Not exactly. We were hiding something from each other for the first time in our entire relationship and we both knew it,” Tweek continued. “We were so scared about hurting each other that we hid our feelings from each other but in reality, we both were longing for the same thing.” Silence. “You.”

“We both recognized their was a shift happening in our relationship,” Craig went on to explain. “I was terrified that it meant feelings were changing and things were falling apart but thankfully we realized that our feelings for each other weren’t changing, as fucking ridiculous as this sounds, we were just making room for one more.”

“Wait,” Kenny said after a moment of contemplation. “What are you guys actually getting at?”

Tweek groaned in frustration. “God damn it, Kenny, we’re in love with you, asshole.”

Despite Tweek’s somewhat harsh delivery, it clicked in Kenny’s head what they were trying to do. As much as Kenny tried to ignore it, he realized he felt the most comfortable around Tweek and Craig. He craved to be close to them, eyes always lingering when he saw them kiss in the hallway or when they would touch each other in a softness that they only had for each other. He always bit back any emotion he felt around them, never letting his mind wonder but now he was being confronted by something he tried so hard to suppress.

Kenny had a flurry of thoughts running through his heads, pent up emotions that he had no idea how to begin to explain them. Instead of trying, he did the first thing he could think of. He kissed them. He started with Tweek, the blond pressing his body closer to him and grabbing at his shirt. Even with all of thoughts he still hadn’t sorted through, this time when he kissed Tweek he was much more relaxed and able to enjoy it. Tweek’s lips were thinner than his own but they were soft and inviting. He could imagine himself getting lost for hours with Tweek’s lips, tasting him. Devouring him. However, he also had to opportunity to experience Craig who was resting his head on Kenny’s shoulder.

When Kenny pulled away, Craig didn’t look uncomfortable at all. He was examining them with a smile on his face. As much as he had enjoyed Tweek, he needed Craig in that moment. Craig’s lips were much fuller than Tweek’s his bottom lip was plump and Kenny wanted to take it between his teeth. Just as he expected, Craig was also a little more aggressive while kissing than Tweek, Tweek was nowhere near timid, Craig seemed to have more of an urgent need behind the kiss and it excited Kenny to no end.

His head was buzzing and he wanted to experience everything and anything they would give him. After many more minutes of kissing among each other, they found themselves tumbling down onto the bed in a flurry of hands and lips. Their shirts were torn off and thrown across the room, they were exploring each other’s bodies and soaking in the love and need they felt between them. Even though all of this was new, Kenny felt like he belonged.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they forgot exactly where they were. Their was the vibration of the bass from the music downstairs and voices could be heard as well. They weren’t paying attention to any of that. They were so in the moment that they didn’t hear the doorknob turn and someone walk into the room.

“Oh my god!”

All three heads shot up to see Kyle and Stan standing in the doorway.

“Kenny?” Stan exclaimed.

Tweek had pulled the sheet over his head and Craig ran his hand through his disheveled hair and looked over to Kenny. The blond was stammering, trying to think of what to say to two of his longest friends. “It’s not what it looks like?”

It was a lame attempt to explain the situation they found themselves in. “What do you mean it’s not what it looks like?” Kyle scoffed. “You’re practically naked in bed with two other guys who have been in a relationship for years. How is this not—”

Craig had enough. He wasn’t going to let Kyle diminish what was happening before they got a chance to enjoy it. “Can you two just shut the fuck up so we can get back to what we were very much enjoying. You two gotta go find somewhere else to fuck.”

Kyle looked like he wanted to argue, but Stan guided his boyfriend out of the room and shut the door behind them. After they were gone, Tweek pulled the sheet back down to reveal his bright red face. “God that was so embarrassing!” he said. “What are we going to do? You know they’re going to tell everyone and people are going to make this a big deal and twist it and make it out to be something that it’s not.”

“Fuck them,” Craig said. “We’ve had people examining our relationship since before there ever was one. This isn’t going to break it.”

Kenny nodded and grabbed. “And if anyone talks shit we can always kill them.” Tweek’s eyes went wide and Kenny laughed out loud. “I’m kidding, dude!”

Craig chuckled and Tweek visibly relaxed and smiled at them. “So now what?”

“I dont know about you two, but I’d like to get back to what we started before we were rudely interrupted,” Kenny said. “You two already know each other’s bodies, and I have a lot of catching up to do.”

—

The next day at school, as soon as the three boys walked down the hallway, everyone went silent. It was clear that everyone knew what went down at Token’s party, or at least they thought they did. They went to Tweek’s locker just like they did every morning and tried their best to ignore the piercing stares of those around them. Tweek was much more visibly affected than the other two. He had come so far with his anxiety over the years but in times of great stress he sometimes slipped back into it. 

Craig pushed Tweek’s hair back on his forehead and Kenny rubbed his back. “It’s going to be okay, Tweek,” Craig assured.

Tweek nodded his head and tried to let the other boy’s small, gentle caresses relax him, but just like with all things, Eric Cartman had to be the one to ruin it.

“Oh-ho,” he exclaimed dramatically. “Look at the three lovebirds. So Kenny, is it true that you got it on with Craig and Tweek here? Trying to be a home wrecker or did these two just invite you in for a little fun to spice up their love life?”

Before Cartman could utter one syllable more, Tweek yelled, grabbed Cartman by the collar and pushed him against the bank of lockers on the opposite side of the hallway. “Listen here, Fat Ass,” Tweek said between gritted teeth. “If you ever say anything about me and my boyfriends again I will personally hunt you down and kick the living crap out of you.”

Cartman’s eyes went wide with surprise and questioned, “Boyfriends?”

“That’s right,” Tweek shouted. He turned around to see practically the entire school looking back at him in awe. “And if anyone else has a fucking problem with our relationship, don’t think we won’t come for you, too.” Tweek pushed Cartman against the locker before walking back over to Craig and Kenny. 

The other blond let out a surprised laugh and wrapped his arms around Tweek. “That was fucking amazing!” he exclaimed. “I thought Cartman was going to shit his pants!”

Craig draped his arms around the two blonds and kissed Tweek’s temple. “I’m proud of you, Tweekers.”

Tweek smiled as he let his two boys, his boyfriends, embrace him.

All three of their heads shot up when they heard some giggling coming from down the hall. They looked over to see a group of Asian girls whispering to each other before bounding off.

“Fuck.”


End file.
